don't get cocky
by nosferus
Summary: Hey to anyone reading this, i'm not the real Nosferus i'm just here to re-publish his work because it got taken down off a different site unfairly. A normal 18 year old boy gets displaced as one of the four strongest Heavenly Kings Zebura from Toriko and more in Equestria. You can expect the protagonist to act almost like the Heavenly King Zebura but with a twist.
1. prologue

Prologue

I originally had a regular, normal, boring, uneventful life. From waking in the morning, making breakfast, going to work, then returning home to spend what little time I had available to play video games or watch TV before retiring for the night.

That is the routine for almost all humans in a normal world. Well, I for one have had enough of this cruel, unchanging, colorless world. So I decided to leave it all behind one day. My name is Christopher Jones, and this is my story.

Why did I decide to do that? Leave humanity and planet earth? Well when I was born, I had everything I could ever want as a child. I had a loving mother, a caring father and a sister who was ten years older than me. But it was too good to last. One day, tragedy struck, plunged my life into a spiraling mess of despair and hardship. At the age of ten, when my mother was spending time with me, in the capital, a speeding car hit her and sped away.

It was then that I held my mum's broken body in my arms, shaking her over and over again while trying to call her back to reality. All the while trying to stop the bleeding. But it was all for nought. After a few minutes, my mother took her last breath and died in my arms. Even later, when the paramedics arrived, they had to pry her cold body from me. I was in a state of shock, unable to comprehend the gravity of the situation, my body covered in crimson. My mother was dead, but I couldn't believe it, I couldn't understand it. Death is something in the stories, a pinnacle event where the character is no longer in the story. When my family heard the news, they too were unable to comprehend as well.

After the funeral, things didn't get any better, they simply got worse. My world came crashing down when dad lost his job and soon found himself comforted by the warm embrace of alcohol. My sister, Jullie, started to ignore me and began to hang out with undesirable people, thugs, gangsters and drug-fueled individuals. She later began to use drugs, hard drugs, to pass her time and her money.

I still loved her and she I, but most of the time I had to help her with coping with the loss, needless to say, I helped, but I was only eleven, and she a grown adult, we both dealt the situation better. Dad blamed me for the death of mum, sometimes he would beat me up to a bloody pulp in his alcoholic state, the attacks sudden and quick, ending when blood would only just begin to coat his knuckles.

I endured all of this for five years, five long, painful years, and when I couldn't handle it anymore, I left, left everything and everyone behind. My home was now a rundown apartment block at the capital that was far from anything like my family's suburban house but to me, it was a start, a start of something better. I earned money by working at the local shopping mall, where I spend most of my day as an assistant for the management who owned the complex, mountains and mountains of paperwork becoming my purpose.

The three three years after, things were starting to look great, I actually managed to impress enough people and earn enough respect that I became the general manager of the shopping mall, and with that, the opportunity to propel my life even further. I was even considering the option of pursuing a business or commerce degree at college, the higher-ups were willing to sponsor me once I was old enough.

That didn't mean that I did not miss mother, I still haven't forgotten that incident. Some night's I mourned for her death and occasionally had nightmares on the of the chance I would dream. Dream of crimson, and death.

One day while browsing through the channels of my TV, I stumbled upon a show called "My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic". At first, I watched the show just to pass the time when nothing good was on. And later on, began to love every second of it. I even wished to spend the rest of my life in the world where I would never again be alone and will always be surrounded by friends. Where every day was an adventure filled in a colorful and lively world.

Each day I lived with the hope for a better tomorrow, while I would spend each waking moment, in reality, rebuilding my world little by little with hard work and a little elbow grease. However, when I turned eighteen, another tragedy struck me, I found out about the death of my sister, through my father, who informed me a week after the event, and only called because he 'remembered' to tell me.

My sister and I had become even more distant after I moved, and left my father. But I still loved and cared for her, always trying to contact her when I could. I had even saved up a decent sum of money to get my sister the help she needs and to get back on her feet.

According to the information, the information I had to get from the local police station, who gave more shits for my sister's death than my own father, while my sister was with one of her gangs, hanging out and probably doing drugs, a rival gang appeared. Not much is known what initially happened, how it escalated, but words became fists, and fists became guns, knives and bludgeons. They started killing each other, and in the end, my sister was among those who had died.

My heart broke, all of my kindness was replaced with unbridled fury. Anger towards the world that allowed these atrocities to happen to innocent people, who did not deserve such pain. Anger towards the people that had taken away those I loved. And anger towards myself, for being powerless and weak to save those I cared about.

I loathed myself because of this, enough that I wanted to put a bullet in my head. But again, I was too weak to do the deed. Pathetic enough that I second guessed myself. Afraid of the afterlife, that probably didn't even exist.

I remembered the time working in the shopping mall, I had heard some rumors about people disappearing during conventions. Some of these people I had actually met, and even knew. Janitors stressed out managers and crew members that worked at the dozens of stores in the shopping center, and just random people I came to meet as my life progressed. All vanishing one after the other with no trace.

I thought about this for days afterwards. And came to the realization, if someone can vanish, disappear, then I can. It was then that I withdrew thousands of dollars from my savings, almost all I had. To me, if the rumors are correct their disappeared is the result of purchasing cosplay and related material. This item then would make the person vanish from the convention, while the person who would sell the item would as well, leaving nought but a memory on the individuals who witness the phenomenon. To vanish would bring opportunity, I hoped. I could find refuge perhaps or at least peace. There was really nothing to lose, I had nothing but mild memories of happiness and times long gone holding me to this place, and I was too weak to stick the barrel of a gun in my mouth.

When I got to the convention center, I saw people moving around wearing different cosplay, from anime, movies, games, comics and televisions. Stores selling and promoting all sorts of things that my fat wallet was thirsting for. But I was not interested in that stuff, I had a mission. After searching for hours, combing the convention center for anyone who would be remotely connected to the rumors, my effort paid off.

I found a shady store with a shady individual working at it who resembled "The Merchant" from the game "Resident Evil" patiently waiting, calmly tapping the glass counter he stood behind, his sky blue eyes staring at me as I glanced upon his.

He waved me over to come to his shop, a shop devoid of any life besides the merchant, the few shops that were set up around him empty and bare, as if no one who had bought the space had even shown. I complied with his wish, and when I got close enough, he made a little bow before rising to speak with me.

"Well hello my friend, I am sorry to take time out of your day, but is seems like your searching for something" he stated his eyes unblinking. "Perhaps, an outfit for an aspiring cosplayer, maybe a replica for the collector or fanboy in you, or maybe something...else". His right hand slowly began to caress the glass, before resting above a single hexagonal object with keyholes on each side.

I stood there, looking at the merchant for a few seconds, my face stoic and the cogs of my mind slowly considering if this was what I sought. While still considering my attention fell on the goods he was selling. There were several different items on display, whether in the glass counter or the glass shelves that surrounded me, but there were only a few that caught my interest.

I replied each word I considered with scrutiny, "Yes my good man, I see that you have a magnificent collection of items and I'm considering purchasing a few of them".

The merchant's eyes lit with glee and his fingers slowly drumming against the glass. He followed my vision as my eyes were fixated on the folded coat of Zebra's that rested within the confines of the glass counter.

He let out a long sign, and my eyes turned up to see him slowly withdraw a piece of paper from his tattered trench coat. My eyebrow rose as he placed the paper on the counter, and he slowly began to retrieve Zebra's coat.

"It will be $50 000 dollars, sir" he announced as he placed it on the counter-top, and heading towards the nearest shelf to my right.

"For what," I asked with shock, "for the suit?!"

"For what you're going to get, the items that you wish to embark your journey on" he replied

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Ignoring me, placing a Yosaku's wooden cigar and Jiro's gun beside the suit, he pushed the paper towards me and went to another shelf.

I picked up the paper and on its surface was a list, and it read:  
-Toriko's armband  
-Coco's waist cloth  
-Sunny's leg band  
-Zebra's indigo coat  
-Yosaku's wooden cigar  
-Jiro's knocking gun  
-James Heller's Prototype virus phial  
-Vergo's gloves  
-Naruto's headband  
-Madara's eye contact's  
-the Smooze's Hat and bowtie  
-Discord's lion glove

My eyes shot up in surprise, those items were everything that I was going to buy. I looked at the merchant with eyes filled with astonishment and he casually remarked as the last items were placed on the counter-top in a line and got behind the cash register.

"Usually people don't seek me out, and usually they only take items related to one world. You, on the other hand, seek the abilities of many and sought me out. What a strange person".

It was then I realized, this was the person, this was the individual I was looking for. If I was unsure before I was sure as hell sure now. Without stopping, I had literally handed my wallet, or more correctly a wad of paper money with my wallet barely wrapped around it. As the money was exchanged, the fruits of my labor exchanged for trinkets, the merchant eyes of happiness fell into despair as he realized he would have to count five hundred $100 notes. But he still accepted it and began to go through the money.

"So where am I going? What happens now?" I ask with uncertainty.

The merchant eyes quickly glanced up to look at me with critical eyes, before going back to count the money. "You know where you're going" he revealed cryptically, "and what happens, even I don't know".

After a few more seconds of counting, he nodded to himself, satisfied with the amount on hand, and stuffed it into the cash register. As the cash register closed, he reached behind the counter and retrieved two large cardboard bags which he used to store the items on the list.

"I will say be careful" the merchant warned as he gave me the two bags, filled to almost overflowing, "power attracts power, and power attracts enemies, don't get cocky".

As soon as he had finished, and my hands fell upon the plastic, the merchant snapped his fingers, and everything went black.


	2. chapter 1 arrival

p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"I was having a great nap, enjoying the peaceful bliss when I was disturbed by the annoying chirping of birds and the loud rustling of leaves. The sound drove me away from the void and back to the world of reality. I groaned as the bright light of the watching sun overhead pierced through my slowly opening eyelids./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"My eyes creaked open to see around me umber-brown, ancient forest. It reeked of age. Its woody incense invaded my senses. The composting, organic smell rose up in waves like a miasma. I could see that I was on a bed of flowers, peonies, bluebells and primroses bursting forth from the ground around me, obscuring my peripherals./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"em'Where am I'/em was the question on my mind./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"I was in a state of confusion for a few seconds before an avian aria erupted from the knot of trees. Landing on one of the branches that stretched out above me. The bird, eyes brimming with curiosity, watched me. The solitary songbird was soon joined by his beaked companions, who then created a symphony of the song the songbird was roused from its curiosity and it joined its friends, flying into the forest and leaving me behind. The heart haunting melody that echoed throughout the ancient forest waking me from my confused state./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"em'Well, that was some good melody. Now I think I should get up.'/em I thought./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"I slowly rose in defiance of my protesting body that acted like a stiff board that wished to stay immobile for eternity. As I pushed myself off the bed of flowers and rose to my full height, "Ow!" I cried out in surprise as I slammed my head against the branches above me./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"Was the world smaller, or was I bigger? As I rubbed my head, perplexed, I noticed that my forearm and hand were different. They were huge. So big in fact that I could easily grip an average head with ease. My arms that were originally scrawny were now incredibly buff with muscles that looked like they were going to burst out of my skin./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"Not only that but there were scars on my arms, hundred of cuts and gashes littering my tanned skin. But it wasn't the wounds that made me look in horror. One of my arms was, in fact, a lion's paw. I prodded the furry surface and realized with a shock, that it was part of me, it was me. I felt every sensation, from the prodding to the slight breeze of wind./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"I then looked down at my body, from hands to feet and when I did, I had to do a double-take, complete surprise etched onto my face. Gone was my old scrawny body, now in its place was nothing but muscle upon muscle. I am now wearing a black zip shirt that hugged my upper body, showing off an 8 pack. My feet were the size of tree trunks, covered by black pants and boots that loosely hugged my body./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"While I was checking out my new body, I began to feel really thirsty, and that was when I could hear the sounds of water splashing. I looked around the area searching for it, only to find dirt and trees in my surrounding area. So why could I hear the sound of water?/p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"I honed in on the sound following the sounds of running water for a long time. I finally reached the source of the sound and came across a turquoise-blue stream that wounded its merry way through the forest. Babbling and burbling, it sprung over the limestone rocks in its way. Pebbles whisked about in the under wash like pieces of glitter. Chords of soft light speared down from above, bathing its surface in gold. It was glinting with little sparkles, like a thousand diamonds blessed with an inner fire. A galaxy of dragonflies fizzed through the beams of light, wings a-glitter in the sun./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"I immediately dove my head into the clear water and started consuming massive amounts of the clean water. My thirst that seemed infinite. As I withdrew from the water, trickles of liquid pouring down my body, I finally got a good look at my the reflection in the water. I could not recognize my own body because It wasn't my body at all./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"In the reflection, I saw a very tall hulking figure with monstrous muscles. Ocean blue eyes stared back at me, and those eyes lifted to see slicked back red hair in my head. My new face also had many vertical wrinkles on my forehead that make my face look like it was forever in a scowl. But the most noticeable difference was the fact that the left cheek was missing, the inside of my mouth clearly visible./p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"Then and there it hit me like a bus, THIS was my new body. The body of Heavenly King Zebra. This was why I could hear the sound of water splashing from far away because I had Zebra's Superhuman hearing. The shock was unbelievable so much soo that I fell backwards and looked into the clear sky./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"As I laid there while thinking about the Disappearance phenomenon, the rumors were correct, things about people disappearing and the merchant, they were true. If that is what had happened then that means not only am I in a new world, but I may now be in possession of all the powers that the characters from the costumes I bought from the merchant./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"I stood back up slightly excited that I could try out these new skills and abilities but stopped when I looked at my reflection again. I saw that I also wearing an indigo coat with white fur at the border that made me look like somewhat that of an upper-class citizen, although some would say even lower. I just thought it looked cool./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"I whistled at my complete look. The attire actually made me appear like a nobleman or some of the upper-class gentleman./p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"I smiled at the thought but then remembered that I needed to try out my powers, I needed to try all of the $50 000 dollars of skills that now resided within me. I had to try out one of my favorite character's trademark moves. I spread my legs a little and gathered a small amount of energy in my body, feeling natural as if I had done this exact thing many, many time over. After gathering the energy, I motioned out some hands sign and shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu". I was really hoping that it would work and to my surprise, it did to my delight./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"There were a series explosions that left white smoke in front of me. When the smoke dissipated, what I saw stunned me. Hundred of exact copies of me were standing around me, they to seemed to share the expression of astonishment and surprise, conversing with each other with excitement. Although some seemed to have disfigurements and other problems but with practice I should be able to perfect the technique./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;""Haha, first try!" I cried out in happiness, and all the clones turned to me and begun to cheer as well. I dismissed the imperfect clones who disappeared in a puff of smoke because they were creeping me out./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"However, the single most shocking thing was the fact that the amount of energy I used was so ... minuscule. In the anime, when doing such an advanced ability, the characters would require a tremendous amount of power to utilize the Jutsu and what's more was that they needed to train himself for that technique. Yet I flawlessly did it on my first try, and I felt as if the energy inside me was even touched. Like only a drop in an ocean was taken to complete such an action./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;""Alright, let's see what we, no I can do," I said aloud with a grin. If I could do the shadow clone Jutsu, I could only imagine what else I could do./p 


	3. Chapter 2 powers and limiters

I stood there, shocked, mouth agape, watching as my clones danced around and performed skills and feats that were beyond anything I had seen in my lifetime. Things from the very fabric of fiction were being carried out by people who looked like me, who were me.

I watched them with a mixture of awe and surprise for many minutes, observing as the world was warped and changed by them. Then I called them back, all vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Information poured into my mind, causing me the flinch as the trickle became a tsunami. A headache slowly began to form, pounding like a drum against my brain. So far I have found that I seem to possess all the powers of different characters from the what I had purchased, as well as their memories. A millennium of years, lifetimes of suffering, happiness and glory, were forced into my mind. My brain in a state of disorganization unscrambling the information that floated around my mind.

But, my trance of thoughts, was interrupted by movement in my jacket pocket. I shook myself slightly and glanced down to see black tendrils slowly poke out from the pocket and try to make its way towards me. As my eyes fell upon it, the tendrils flinched and retreated quickly back into the confines of my pocket. I first used Armament Haki to cover my hand in invisible armor. This turned the color of my hand into black. I carefully placed my hand in the coat, fearful of the unknown creature that resided within it, and retrieved something that made me pale in fear.

It was a mass of black-red goop, The Redlight virus. The goop surrounded an open phial and was using it like a snail's shell while it's tendrils that pocket out from the glass surface was trying to pierce my hand but was unsuccessful thanks to the Armament Haki.

In my hand was the ability to destroy the world, and it was in my pocket. Talk about a close one. I knew I couldn't let it spread, lets it's vile essence desecrate Earth, or wherever the hell this place was.

With no option available that wouldn't result in the annihilation of all life, and the virus trying desperately to pierce my hardened skin, I swallowed the phial and the squirming ooze, the virus seeping down my throat, burning like whisky. Its effects were instantaneous, and it was horrifying. A burning sensation radiated from within my chest, spreading across my body like tendrils and I cried out. A fist clamped onto my clothes above my heart, nails digging deep, cutting through the fabric and into the flesh in search of relief of this agony that drove me to my knees.

For those moments of pain that was my life, at that moment that is all that I could feel, experience, see, smell, hear, the pain becoming everything.

With the passing of each moment, the pain only seemed to get worse and worse. For a moment I feared it would never stop. After what felt like an eternity, the pain resided, and I was left in a state of exhaustion, panting heavily and sweat pouring down my body.

I laughed. I just died, and now I am alive, the Redlight virus had completely destroyed me, and I was now reincarnated.

As I rose back to my feet, a grin plastered on my face, memories of James Hellers's life began to filter into my brain.

From the memories and my clones experiences, I was able to comprehend the gravity of my power. The abilities that I possessed were numerous, thousands upon thousands of skills and abilities but in the end, they are:

Heavenly King Toriko

Superhuman Smell  
His highly developed sense of smell can help in tracing his enemies or even sniff out the ones who are in disguise.

Explosion Punch  
He can build up power in his arm and then unleash it upon his opponent as a flurry of straight jabs that hit the target simultaneously in one spot. After a few seconds, several powerful shockwaves erupts from the target damaging and pushing him backwards.

Guillotine  
He can cut his enemies by swinging his arms like a sword. He can easily cut through a 10-inch steel wall with his bare hands.

Haven Cutter  
A powerful version of Guillotine that he can shoot out with his legs to cut giants in half.

Devil Spear  
Can throw an attack with his legs that can impale his opponent from a long distance.

Infinite Explosion Punch  
An ultimate version of Explosion Punches where he gathers an insane amount of energy in his arm transforming it into a demon's arm. This is a one shot hit. If hit by this attack, A seemingly endless barrage of shockwave erupt from the enemy sending him into the sky. The shockwaves don't stop until there is nothing left of the enemy.

Heavenly King Coco

Superhuman Vision  
Due to the high amount of cone cells that is present in his eyes, he is able to see non-visible spectra of light and can read his opponent's electromagnetic auras in order to predict his next action. When focusing his eyes, time seems to literally slow to a snail speed in his eyes.

Poison  
Can produce different types of poison and secrete them from any part of his body. He also has full control of the poison's concentration and effects. The darker the color the more lethal it becomes.

Life Erase  
A technique he can use to erases his presence. This allows him to get closer to his enemies without them being aware. Can be used against wild animals as well.

Poison Weapon Specialist  
He can create any melee weapons and armors from his blood and poison that are far stronger than steel. He can even shoot his poison from his fingertips like a machine gun, sniper or cannon.

Poison Virus  
He can create a special virus that can adapt itself to a poison that the enemy has no antibodies for.

Hell Poison  
He vaporizes his poison into a fog that surrounds his enemies and destroys them entirely.

Poison Mist  
He can spread his poison like a mist that can easily kill multiple enemies.

Poison Doll  
Can create perfect clones of himself or someone else made with poison. These clones can act and speak like other people.

Devil Poison  
This is the last resort poison that either makes the victim go berserk and attack its own allies or becomes one of your allies.

Heavenly King Sunny

Superhuman Hair Sensor  
Very small feelers about 0.1 Micron are extended from the tips of each hair on his head. They can extend to a range of over 600 meters. Each one of these feelers is incredibly strong and has a tensile strength of over 500 kilograms. These feelers can be used to probe the environment and send feedback on everything around him without even looking.

Surface Tension  
The feelers can be used like a water strider to walk on the surface of the water.

Hair Operation  
He can perform surgery with his feelers on himself and others.

Repulsion  
Can use his feelers to reflects incoming attacks right back at his opponent.

Hair Punch  
He collects several thousand feelers and delivers a powerful punch to the opponent. Can be used for a non-lethal takedown.

Hair Cutter  
Can use his feelers to cut through solid. Even steel.

Hair Spike  
Can form feelers into a sharp spike that can impale multiple enemies.

Hair Lock  
He can capture his enemies with his feelers and immobilized them.

Hair Marionette  
Since his feelers are extremely small, he can use them to enter his enemies through their skin and control their bodies like a doll.

Satan Hair  
He can transform his feelers into devil feelers that shines like gold that becomes much stronger and is unbreakable. Don't let the gold fool you because in this mode the surface of the each devil feelers is covered with ravenous micro-scale maws which can consume anything they ensnare.

Satan Vomit  
Like the name suggest, anything his feelers eat can spit them out, be it an energy attack or people. When the feelers spit out people, they will spit out the whole person and that person will become a complete ally to him till his death.

Heavenly King Zebra

Superhuman Hearing  
Can hear a needle fall from tens of kilometers away.

Physical Prowess  
Extreme physical strength.

Weak Point Voice  
Change the frequency of his voice that agitates the target creatures so they will leave him alone. Use this sound when he does not want to kill Unbelievably dumb and aggressive animals.

Roar Bullet  
A sound bullet that he can use to intimidate and scare off wild animals from far away.

Sound Armor  
Creates an armor of sound that is stronger than steel and deflect any attacks. Can be used on others as well.

Sound Wall  
Creates a wall made of sound that can stop an attack or can imprison his opponent.

Sound Orb  
Can cover others in a ball made of sound and transport them to a far away place at the speed of sound.

Sound Cushion  
Can turn his voice into a soft material that will cushion the fall of his allies.

Sound Pressure  
Can create huge pressure with his voice to make his enemies kneel before him. He can also squash them like insects.

Echolocation  
Continuous sends out sound waves that let him map out 100 km of the surrounding area. Can find any hidden object or enemy.

Jet Voice  
He can use this shout to propel himself and fly at the speed of sound.

Speed of Sound Movement  
Can cover small distances at the speed of sound.

Sound Bazooka  
A shout that blasts out in all directions causing area wide destruction.

Thunder Noise  
Shoots a ball made of sound into the air in which sound echoes and condenses within the ball then it explodes into thunderbolt-like blasts of sound that rain's down on his enemies.

Meteor Noise  
A powerful version of Thunder Noise. Instead of thunderbolt-like to, it's explosion is very much equal to the destruction of a meteor fall.

Meteor Shower  
A shout that will make several meteors made of sound to rain down on the enemy.

Voice Missile  
Shoot a sound at an enemy like a missile which explodes on contact.

Chain Bomb  
He can shoot a ball of sound that explodes multiple time after a few seconds.

Voice Burst  
Shoot sound like a flamethrower with such force that nothing will be left of them.

Voice Eruption  
He can release a huge pillar of a flame-like sound in a direction that will lay waste to anything in its way. It has a wide range that sounds like an erupting volcano.

Voice Cutter  
Turn his shout into blades' of sound that cut the enemy into pieces.

Single Slash Voice Cutter  
Turn his shout into a single sound blade that can move at the speed of sound. Used on agile enemies.

Supersonic Voice Cutter  
The most powerful version of Voice Cutter that is used against titans.

Machine Gun Voice  
Shoots a bunch of small sound bullets that will shoot holes in the enemy.

Voice Crusher  
This shout will simply crush the enemy into nothingness.

Beat Punch  
Channels sound vibrations through his fist which in turn increases the destructive power of the punch by several folds. If hit by this punch, it will generate sound waves which echo repeatedly within the victim's body that will destroy all of its internal organs. This is used against giants.

Sound Knuckle  
A smaller version of Beat Punch. Used on a single opponent that will cause internal bleeding and foaming from the mouth.

Laser Voice  
Shoots a beam of sound that acts just like a laser beam in a straight line. This attack cannot be blocked. Can only be avoided.

Fist of the Grim Reaper Death Knuckle  
Transforms his arm into a demon's arm that increases his brute strength tremendously. When attacking his enemies in this mode, nothing can stop his blow not even a mountain of concentrated diamonds. All they can do is avoid his attack.

Death Sound  
Change his voice into the footsteps of the Grim Reaper. Any opponent dare to listen to this sound then he is dead 100%.

Bloodstained Yosaku

Resuscitation Shock  
Can wake people from comatose states instantly by presses some of the body's pressure points. This can also be used to give an excellent massage.

Healing Saliva  
His saliva can basically heal any wounds and can be used as a strong bonding agent to attach severe limbs in a matter of minutes.

Extreme Healing Knowledge  
With an endless amount of healing knowledge, he is capable of rehabilitating and cure people no matter how severely wounded or how broken they are.

Knocking Master Jiro

Knocking  
Knocking is a special non-lethal method of capturing his enemies without damaging them. This method involves striking the nerves or pressure points that control the movement of living creatures which will immobilize them. It can also be used to revive the recently deceased.

Damage Knocking  
If he has taken a massive amount of damage then he can use Knocking on himself to expel all damage into his surrounding and thus revitalizing himself.

Intimidation Knocking  
Can increase his own body's muscle mass and overall size by using Knocking on himself. This technique will simply intimidate the enemy into running away when he does not need to fight.

Grand Knocking  
This is a powerful Knocking technique where he gives a powerful blow to the ground that not only immobilizes everyone in his surrounding but also stops the rotation of the planet which will cause natural disasters. Thus he will only save this technique as a last resort. (And no he did not use this technique on this planet as it will attract the attention of others. Don't want to destroy the planet he is going to live on.)

Big Bang  
By concentrating all of his muscles mass into his right hand, which increase the size of his arm, he can literally punch his enemies straight into space.

Million Knocking  
He can strike an enemy or multiple opponents pressure points with incredible speed and precision that will completely stop their movement.

Secret Art: Knocking Time  
Seriously, he can literally stop time by punching the ground with his fist. The only drawback about this technique is that it will stop time on a smaller area for a few minutes.

Eternal Knocking  
This is a technique that will apply a never ending Knocking to his enemy causing them to be permanently frozen in time. This technique will be reserved for the worst scum.

James Heller

Devour  
Can absorb his enemies in his body to make biomass.

Shape Shiftier  
Can take the shape of whatever he has absorbed.

Memory  
Can gain all memories of enemies he absorbs.

DNA Strands  
When he absorbs an enemy or a wild animal, he can take their unique traits and apply it to himself.

Razor Claw  
He can create razor sharp claws the can cut through steel.

Blade Arm  
He can transform his arms into a big ass blade. Works like the Claws,

Whip fist  
He can transform his arms into a long rope-like whip with a blade and a hook at the end. He can use this to attack from a distance or swing around like Spider-Man.

Tendrils  
Can shoot part of his flesh which transforms into a bunch of tendrils that can capture his enemies or stuck them onto walls or the floor.

Bio-bomb  
This will cause an infected enemy to explode while taking his own allies with him.

Pack Leader  
He can infect wild animals and control them life puppets.

Devastators  
When surrounded by nothing but enemies, barbs made of hardened tendons will erupt from his body in every direction and impaling all his enemies around him. It has a 60 feet range and can control all of his tendrils freely. Meaning he can choose his targets.

Naruto Uzumaki

Shadow Clone Technique  
Can make several clones of himself based on the amount of energy he uses.

Rasengan  
A swirling ball of controlled energy that can drill through anything.

Shuriken Rasengan  
A powerful version of Rasengan where he imbues it with huge energy and throw it at the enemies and makes a huge circular explosion. Within that explosion, several wind sickles form that will make mince meat out of the enemies.

Nine-Tails Chakra Mode  
He can utilize the Nine-Tails fox energy to form a coat around the user's body. The coat not only increases the abilities of the user but it also protects them from damage.

Chakra Arms  
Can make multiple arms made of energy and can freely control them.

Tailed Beast Ball  
By concentrating the energy in his mouth, he can shoot a ball of pure energy that can turn an entire mountain into dust.

Six Paths Sage Mode  
In this mode, his abilities are further increased and can also manifest Truth-Seeking Balls that can be used to change its shape for multiple uses.

Madara Uchiha

Fire Jutsu  
Can cause fire base technique that will cause a huge wave of fame to wash upon his enemies and cause environmental damage.

Wood Jutsu  
Can control wood to either skewer his enemies or make wood walls etc. He can also control any plants to grow in the blink of an eye.

Rinnegan  
With the ultimate ninja eyes, he can easily track enemies who are fast. He can also absorb energy through his hands and can summon meteorites to cause widespread destruction. (Again, didn't used it, just know about it.) With his eyes, he can copy others attacks and recreate them in his own version.

Kamui  
He can turn his body intangible in order to pass through solid walls or have incoming attacks pass through him without harm. He can also teleport long distances with this. He must see the place before he can teleport there.

Amaterasu  
He can create black flames at the focal point of his vision that cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. He can extinguish the flames by simply commanding it to stop. This black flames can burns anything, even other flames, until nothing but ash remains.

Susanoo  
A gigantic humanoid being is made out of pure energy that surrounds the user who can control it into fighting his enemies.

"Demon Bamboo" Vergo

Geppo  
This technique allows him to jump in the air then kick the air to keep afloat.

Soru  
With this, he can move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks. He can also use it to attack at higher speed.

Rankyaku  
By kicking at very high speeds and strength, he can send a powerful compressed air blade that can slice through flesh and 5inch steel with ease.

Tekkai  
He can harden the muscles of his body to the level of iron and above which can nullify damage from the enemies attacks.

Shigan  
A simple but effective close-quarter combat technique. He can pierce his enemies flesh with his fingers by pushing them at a very high speed.

Rokuogan  
When placing both of his fists right in front of the enemy, he can launch a devastating shock wave in a forward direction. This shock wave can bypass any defense and causes massive internal injuries.

Observation Haki  
This allows him to feel every presence around him. Even if they are hiding or waiting to ambush him. He can even predict what next move will the enemy make.

Armament Haki  
He can make a powerful invisible armour around him that will not only protect him but repel all attacks as well. He can also coat his weapons with Haki in order to make them powerful and unbreakable. Can also hit an intangible enemy with this.

Conqueror's Haki  
This is a very rare ability that will allow him to exert his willpower over his enemies into submission. Or if he wants to he can just knock them out with his willpower.

 _'So much power, so much opportunity'_ I realized with glee, _'I could probably destroy the world with what I got, not that I planned to...maybe'._

I had forgotten the 'My little pony' powers as well, Discord ability to reality warp and dimensional travel and the smooze meaning I should have magic immunity on top of that.

With all that settled and my understanding of my abilities, along with my added memories, which by the way, the smooze's collective memories were added along with Discords, I was ready to test out the magic portion of my abilities.

I targeted a tree in front of me and focused on fire, I pictured a roaring hellfire consuming all in its path. My tanned hands began to glow, a faint orange to the brown. The heat began to boil the air, steam that sparked with fire pooling onto my hands in the shape of a sphere. I then clicked my fingers and the ball alighted. It burst forward like a raging bullet, ripping apart earth as the flaming fireball collided with the old warden of the forest. The spell worked, the tree was gone, remaining was a massive crater with small flames illuminating the charred earth.

It worked, suck on it muggles, I am a full blown wizard. The joy I showed as I gleefully studied my handiwork turned to panic as fire covered shards of wood descended onto the forest falling into tree branches and onto the forest floor. Alighting, spreading the hellfire that consumed everything with supernatural speeds.

I panicked and immediately tried to cast a water spell. The results were...not perfect.

Instead a small amount of water, the spell summoned a torrent of water, that spun like a water spout that spat boulder-sized balls of water at the surrounding forest. As the balls collided, water sprayed everywhere that dousing me and the fire. I stood there dripping wet from the god damn tidal wave of water. I am really starting to like my magic, even if I was saturated.

I then used a heat spell to evaporate all of the water to dry myself, water slowly evaporating off my body. Needless to say, I now know I'm reasonably fireproof, considering that the heat wasn't bothering me in the slightest.

After that, attempt, I had to test out my magic immunity, so I came up with a slightly suicidal plan. I focused on making a single clone which again resulted in creating at least sixty or so clones, I really need to fix that, but instead of dissipating them I decided to use them to my advantage. I told them to use offensive spells on me going up in different levels of destruction and damage to test my limit. The clones started to fire a barrage of spells waiting for me to cry out in pain or order them to stop.

However, after a short time, I am merely standing there, not a single scratch I couldn't feel it at all, nor was there any damage to my clothes. This confirmed that I do indeed seem to have an immunity to magic, well at least as far as I have tested I'm completely immune, but let's not test that in battle.

After having some fun with magic, the time has come to try out reality warping. I understood that with this power, in theory, reality literally bends to the will of the user, but I just wasn't comfortable with that. I really hope I don't break it, too many crappy late night sci-fi films prove that point.

My main reason for wanting a power like this was to create things out of nothing, which would be quite useful since I had no bloody idea where I was.

So I started to think for a change about how I should proceed on this, what should I make. I had really powerful melee and range attacks, but I still need to focus my mind when performing them.

I need something that could easily be used against enemies from range that requiring little focus for the user. I rubbed my chin as I began to go through the thousands of hours of movies and books that I had consumed, thinking of anything that would be perfect me.

I finally thought of a solution, what I need is a gun and not just any gun, a huge, really powerful, really cool gun.

I remembered that three characters in fiction possess some of the strongest combat pistols ever designed:

 **Brandon Heat's black magnums "Cerebus Left Head" and "Cerebus Right Head" (from Gungrave)**

 **Dante's "Ebony & Ivory" (from Devil May Cry)**

 **Alucard's combat pistols "Casull" and "Jackal" (from Hellsing Ultimate)**

And in there respected fictions, they were indeed some heavy-hitter slug shooters, but I was having a hard time choosing the right one for me. Then I got an idea. Why just choose one when I can fuse them together into an even more powerful gun. So I did so and merged them together and created **"Heaven"** and **"Hell"** , it's not like they were an impossibility, the laws of possibility obeyed me after all.

Next, I need some big guns to my arsenal or perhaps a couple of explosive shooters. Again I need to think about them, and if my memory is correct, there are around four unusually important types that demanded my fixation from the rosters of weapons that filled my mind.

 **Fangoram's anti-tank rifle "Cerberus Centerhead" (from Gungrave)**

 **Brandon Heat's coffin "Death Hauler" (from Gungrave)**

 **Seras Victoria's Anti-Tank & Air Cannon "Harkonnen" (from Hellsing Ultimate)**

 **Nicholas D. Wolfwood's "Punisher" (from Trigun)**

These weapons can actually cause a tremendous amount of destruction in the right hands. Again, since I didn't want to lug them around, I just fused them all together, the materials that made up the design slowly moulding to my whim, twisting and turning to resemble the layout and design of the "Punisher" because if I wanted a cool design for my 'super-weapon'. And the Punisher's design is kick-ass.

And finally, strapping the weapons to my body thanks to a little magic to create carbon fiber weapon holsters, I need a melee weapon. Something that can be used against a hoard of enemies, which has the ability to attack from a distance and can defend not only myself but others as well. So I racked my brain to the limit and searched through thousands upon thousands of weapons from every type of fiction I could remember. After a while, I found the only weapon strong enough to fit that category, and that I liked. It was **Walter C. Dornez's Monofilament Wires (from Hellsing Ultimate).**

The weapon was ultra-sharp and super-thin wires that cannot be seen by an ordinary eye. They are able to easily cut through almost anything from steel to entire buildings with ease. The characters in the anime used them to hunt Vampires and Ghouls. So the wires themselves were blessed with Holy energy capable of dealing a tremendous amount of damage to Vampires and Ghouls, a precaution in case there are some in this world. Also, the wires can also form into a mesh-like shield that is strong enough to stop incoming physical attacks.

After creating my weapons, I was ecstatic with, everything, I felt like a genuine hero in all those anime and fantasy novels, about to embark on an epic quest. But I realized something. All those abilities were far beyond anything I wanted. Not a single one of the individuals I inherited were as powerful as me, not one. A simple fire spell from the world of magic almost set the forest ablaze, I had the ability to create an army, instantly and with the strength that coursed through me, could probably result in me leveling a mountain if I wanted to.

The only reasonable explanation I could come up with for all that power was that due to the four Heavenly Kings Gourmet Cells combined with Naruto and Madara's energy, have stacked onto each other and bought the initial powers to a greater level than what was seen in the shows.

Since my grasp on my abilities needed a touch of refining and I didn't want to accidentally hurt others, or destroy the world, I decided to utilize limiters similar to Knocking Master Jiro's. I created ten special five cm long nails.

I then plunged deep into my pressure points. Two in my collar bone, two in my shoulder blades, two in my biceps, two in my thighs, one in my neck and the final one in my heart. Each one making me flinch slightly before I plunged the metal into my body. The pain itself seemed minuscule compared to what I expected, I was almost disappointed as the last one stabbed the metal into my beating heart.

My ocean of power appeared to drain, and I would say that around ninety percent was gone. Though even after all that, I still had my physical strength as well as my speed.

I also thought about weapons safety as I do not want others to take them from me. These weapons were the pinnacle of destruction, and if was to die, a lot of damage could be done. So using reality warping, I increased the weight of my weapons by tremendous amounts. The pistols weight increased until they weighed about twenty tonne's each while the "Punisher" weighs close to one hundred tons. If another incredibly strong individual tried to lift them, their weight will multiply which will prevent them from using my weapons.

When I took just a single step with the added weight, the ground beneath my foot crumbled and a crater was formed under the combined weight of one hundred and forty tonnes.

I looked down at the mess I made, "welp" I stated in annoyance, that would be a massive problem.  
So using some creative thinking I used a levitation spell on myself to reduce my weight, stopping a significant amount of weight affecting the terrain.

It was quite easy to multi-task now as the virus has made my brain unbelievably fast, hell all those memories were now sorted and I could recall everything about the individuals that skills and memories were now part of me.

I also enchanted my guns to have a homing attack where the bullets follow the target that I wish to harm, all I have to do is focus on them slightly. I also enchanted my weapons to feel blunt and harmless to the innocent. If a bullet does happen to hit an innocent bystander then that bullet will simply bounce off of them without hurting them, well there might be a bruise but it's better than the alternative.  
As a final precaution, I made sure that my weapons and possession are immune to any magic. I also used reality warping to create a strong mental shield so that if there are any mind readers in this world. They won't be able to hear my thoughts or steal valuable information from my mind. As for dimensional traveling, I will test that out later when I'm ready.

Now that my preparations were complete and everything seemed to be in working order. And as such, I decided to make my way in a random direction of the forest.

As I was walking, I took a glance at the creek and saw my reflection which stopped me in my tracks. My reflection showed the left side of my face which displayed all of my teeth on that side due to the lack of flesh and my lion paw. I simply solved this by using the "Prototype Virus" to restore the skin tissue and muscle on the left side of my face. I also replaced the lion paw for a similar version of my other hand. I wanted to deal with whatever inhabitants of this world as a human, not some sort of discord like, mutilated creature.

With my face restored, something the Zebra himself never could do perfectly, I set out on my adventure, heading into the unknown that was this world. The enchanted forest beckoned me into its pulsing heart as I plunged into its shadow-ridden body.


	4. Chapter 3 first contact

I have been walking through the forest for a few hours now, and I still have yet to meet anyone or anything remotely of note. I have seen a few animals cross my path, but they all fled as I lumbered through the forest. Squirrels, birds, a rabbit and a couple of badgers, nothing of real note or interest.

I have been walking in the direction of some voices that have been reaching my superhuman hearing for quite a while. It was strange; I knew that whoever was speaking wasn't from Earth, or at least, not the Earth I know.

After an hour of journeying through the enchanted forest, my ears picked up the faint sound of water drops colliding with the surface of a pool of water. I changed my course slightly and came across a pool that looked like a polished mirror of silver, with skeins of swirl-white twisting slowly on the surface. A shiny spillway led to a choppier pond. Boulders colonized the edges of the pond, buffed with pillows of moss. Sweet fragrances, alluvial and palliative, seemed to flit in and out of my awareness. I smiled at the sight, it was perhaps the first time in a while that I had seen something of such ... beauty, something natural, untouched by man. I took it in, taking a break from my travel and propping myself down against one of the boulders watching the light dance on the surface of the water.

While relaxing, I heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching me. My eyes slowly turned away from the pond and looked to my left where the footsteps were approaching

I remained cautious as the sound of footsteps slowed as the distance between us decreased. After a few seconds, someone or rather something jumped in front of me and landed meters away from me.

My eyes rose in shock to see a creature I'd never seen before. It was a huge lion at 10 feet in height, with sharp pointed teeth, razor claws, a pair of bat wings on its back and a scorpion tail. When I saw this beast, I immediately recalled the legends of mythical creature's called Manticore's, from my old world as the appearances were deathly similar. I slowly rose up from my comfortable resting place and faced the beast.

The monster started to approach me, a faint growl resonating from its body while bearing rows of sharp teeth. I realized it wanted my blood. It was hesitant and cautious, perhaps because it had never met something like me before. But my thoughts weren't on the habits and instincts of the creature. It was its teeth.

Hell, there were a lot of teeth, I mean it. There were hundred of daggers in its massive jaws and the faint light that pierced the upper canopy illuminating its stained teeth. I just stood there, not moving, not because I was afraid, but because I wasn't afraid. I didn't know why but on all accounts I should be running in any direction that is not in front of me, so why didn't I?

I looked inside myself for brief second only to feel in place of fear, rage. Raw, unaltered rage. I could feel my anger build up. Rage against this lower life form that dares to think it can make a meal out of me.

As my rage built up like a volcano, energy slowly seeping through my skin and rising into the air, I unknowingly manifested one of my inner Gourmet demons, "The Red Ogre".

The demon's upper body manifested behind me. Ogre had dark red skin covering a carved body of muscles, pointed ears, white hair that flowed like gravity didn't exist, and black eyes with yellow pupils stared into the Manticore.

The Gourmet demon's appearance stopped the Manticore in its track whose hunger was replaced with unbridled fear. Ogre's stoic expression twisted into an evil grin that revealed his pristine, sharp, vampire-like fangs as the fear resonated from the beast.

A smirk made its way to my face as the Manticore stopped and for added effect, I began to force energy out through the pores on my skin, black, dark red and green energy seeping from my body and rising into the air.

This severely terrified the Manticore even more, and now it no longer saw prey but the fact that death itself. This paralyzed its body to the point that it could barely breathe, its body still as cold terror gripped it in its icy embrace.

As I got closer to the beast and stopped right in front of its face, the creature couldn't even move as if in fear that one wrong move would cost it's life. Then I raised my right arm and slowly brought it down on the beast's head.

From the Manticore's point of view, it would of saw a monster of deathly proportions resting its paw on its head. Its heart started to beat faster, wishing to move but every muscle, every fiber of its existence forcing it still. It wished that it didn't leave its home to hunt today.

I heard the sound of the beast heart and smirked. I wanted to kill it and then cook its meat, devour everything, but I stopped, as I looked at the beast again and saw the terror in its eyes. The fact that it is probably begging for its life.

 _'Today you will not face death'_ I thought as I decided to spare its life. It was ignorant on which predator was on the top of the food chain, and it certainly wasn't the Manticore, it was me.

But Before I removed my hand from the beast I took a DNA sample from it by plucking one of the hairs from the fur on the top of its head. The Manticore flinched, and it began to move finally, by shaking the fear violently starting to show. Then I look it in the eye, scowling deeply, and I spoke in an ice-cold tone.

"I'm going to let you live beast. Your life will continue as it was before, but I will warn you, be careful who you cross, I am going to make a name for myself in this world and if I hear from the locals of a Manticore hurting their people". My scowl turned into a smile, "we will be having a splendid chat. And don't think you can hide because you can't".

I spoke each syllable with such intent that the Manticore just stood there unmoving. It took me a moment to realize that I was talking to a beast and that my threats were empty since it couldn't understand what I was saying. With a chuckled I patted the creature's head, it flinching at each contact that was made.

And with a sign I took that chance to leave and continue my journey towards the direction of the voices that I heard, while all the while watching as tendrils slowly rose from my hands and grasped around the lock of fur and slowly began to adsorb it into my skin.

Manticore DNA  
A scorpion tail can now appear, and be utilized. Can inject any poison that resides within the user body.

After walking for at least a half hour, I thought back to when the Gourmet demon appeared. If I had one of them, then surely the other demons would be present inside my body as well. For now, though, I put aside my thought's when my stomach grumbled for food. Luckily I can warp reality and create banquets of food easily. But then I suddenly realized a huge problem, a very, very big problem.

"Fuuuuuucckk!" I swore in realization.

Due to the Gourmet cell, which has extreme regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities, present in my body, I would need to eat an enormous amount of food to satisfy my hunger. This was a massive problem because so far the biggest thing is that my appetite combine with the other three, I could easily eat away the food crops of 10 villages or more, leaving them to starve.

So using my magic, along with the memories that were still being sifted through in my mind, I came up with an ingenious plan. Using the various pools of energy and my magic, I began to cast a spell on my body to decrease my appetite while maintaining my abilities, skills and physique. Magic course across my body like a wave, the energy making me shiver as my body temperature decrease by several degrees.

After that, I ate a couple of fruits to fill my stomach. I kept on walking, taking my time to reach my goal, but as I got closer and closer, the sounds that I heard were getting clearer, louder and more erratic, violent and chaotic.

So I labelled the voices locations destination as 'Alpha' and the sounds of a lot of footsteps as 'Beta'.

As Beta reached Alpha, I started to hear sounds ranging from thundering footsteps to the shattering of glass that heralded screams of fear. I immediately picked up the pace to Alpha as I could pick up the sounds of screams and cries of pain.

More sounds invaded my superhuman senses and this time the heavy, labored flapping of wings (labelled as Epsilon) which came from the air above the two group and more footsteps (labelled as Delta) who were rapidly approaching Alpha and Beta.

When Epsilon and Delta reached Alpha and Beta, I heard the sound of metal clashing against metal, screams of pain and fear and the maniacal laughing of various individuals reaching my superhuman ears. As I made my way to Alpha, smoke and blood overwhelmed my sense of smell. Alarm shot through me, and I used "Soru" to move like a blur towards Alpha, passing the rest of the distance in seconds.

I reached the edge of the forest, and I saw a small town spread across the green plains in front of me. Buildings were burning, while some were smashed, splintered and devastated by god knows what, and others were covered in monsters from the depths of hell. I stood there trying to think what was happening but then I saw some movement. I wanted to be cautious, so I first used "Life Erase" to erase my presence. Then I hid in the shadows of the trees and broken buildings as I move closer towards the center of the village.

With my "Superhuman Vision" I was able to see going on in the town from the long distance that separated us. From what I images I could gleam, I came to the realization.

I wasn't in Kansas anymore.

Putting that aside, I focus at what was going on and what I I saw in the village sickens me which made me very, very, very angry.


	5. Chapter 4 a filly's prayer

In the town, there were bipedal beings that he could best describe as monsters or demons who were covered in crude armors. These were many monsters who were of different sizes. The smallest one stood at 4 feet with daggers in their hands and had green skin. He named them Goblins.

The midsize ones were about 8 feet who were equipped with crude swords and had horns like a ram. He named them Satyrs.

Then there were the huge ones at 13 feet with bulky body and have tentacles on its face. He named then Cthulhu.

There was one even bigger than the rest of them standing at 20 feet tall was a monster that had one eye instead of two and a huge axe in his hands. He named it Cyclops.

Out of all of them there was one noticeable monster that got his attention. It looked like a person who was 8 feet tall, covered in a black robe from head to toe and had a long scepter in his hand. When he examined this person closely, he found that this thing wasn't a person at all but a mess of hundreds of worms that formed the shape of a person. What creep him out were the red glowing eyes on its worm like face. He just named it The Worm.

This thing seemed to hold more intelligence than the rest of the monsters because it was ordering them to fight the town's inhabitants. Now that he think about it, he moved his eyes to the inhabitants and saw that they were ... well at least looked like humans. Instead of a flat face, they had a small snout that look like a horse face but more human like and had large eyes and tails. Each of their bodies were covered in colorful fur that were different from each Individuals. They had hooves instead of feet but what caught him off guard were the wings and horns. Some of them had wings on their back while some had a horn on their forehead while some had none of them. They were 7.5-8 feet tall.

He also noticed that there were a group of horse/person? you know what, he would just call them aliens for now. These aliens were wearing golden armors and were equipped with either a sword, a spear or a mace and shield. This specific group of more than 100 individuals looks like guards because they were fighting against the monsters. He saw their fighting capabilities and was really disappointed in them as they were only able to take down a few Goblins before they were overwhelmed with brute force and numbers. During this, he saw some of the guards shooting magic from their horns which cause some damage to the monsters but quickly loss when they got surrounded by the monsters. This confirmed that there are magical being in this world. He also saw the Worm casting a spell from its scepter that paralyzed some of the guards. He immediately copied this spell with his "Rinnegan" and added to his arsenal.

After the guards were defeated, the monsters captured them and gathered the rest of the aliens in the in the center of the town. Then the Worm made its way in front of them while the monsters surrounded the aliens.

The Worm then spoke that sounded like multiple voices were talking at the same time, "You pathetic ponies have lost to the might of our king's glory and soon he will become the ruler of this world. You all will be nothing more than our slaves, objects of desire and you will work for us for the rest of your life. If you would not give in, then you will receive some ... punishment if you know what I mean."

This made the other monsters laugh as they stare at the aliens body with lust while the aliens gave a fear and disgusted look.

Just from that little speech, Christopher found out that these aliens are called ponies? Also that these monsters were not only going to enslave them but were also going to do atrocious things to them against their will. His blood started to boil as his rage escalated. This is one of the things that he will not stand for it. He now knows who to beat the crap out and who to protect. Its not like it was obvious from the very start, he sarcastically though.

He activated his "Hair Sensor" and spread his invisible feelers through out the entire town in order to find any hidden enemies. He also activated "Echolocation" and made a map of the entire town and its surrounding in his mind, just in case there were monsters hidden in the ground but thankfully there weren't any.

Before he could reveal himself, his sound map showed him a lot of individuals running away from this village and it also showed a group of monsters running towards these individuals. They must be more ponies who have managed to run away but are now being chased by the monsters. He will not let them. Christopher created a Shadow Clone.

He said, "You. Quickly go towards the fleeing ponies and saved them from the monsters. Kill every bastards who are chasing them. Leave none alive."

The clone nodded and said, "Got it boss."

The clone used "Soru" to dash towards the fleeing ponies in order to save them from the monsters. Christopher remained hidden in the shadow and waiting for a chance to reveal himself.

Near Ponyville Location

*Boom*

A few houses exploded as the blazing hellfire erupted from the town, and like a tidal wave, the flames consumed the monsters that failed to flee the inferno.

Panting, Sergeant Blaze Champion smiled at his handiwork, before the remains of his guards that served in his squad led the small group of ponies along with most the town's youth, across the field of black. The guards pushing the horror-stricken towns-ponies whose eyes fell upon charred corpses.

They had no time the sergeant knew, glancing as one of the mares collapsed in shock, and one his subordinate drop his weapons to quickly pick up and carry the unconscious female. Already the monsters that littered the town and those that survived the inferno were beginning to chase after them.

It was their job to protect Equestria's population, and they wouldn't be able to do it in town. Already most of their comrades had fallen, and the monster outnumbered them 10 to 1. Doing what he can, the sergeant had gathered as many of those he could save along with Ponyville's school children, who that Blaze had personally rescued from the swarm of goblins that were breaking through the school building.

Glancing behind him, Blaze could see a horde of monster had formed and was pursuing them, ignoring their burnt comrades and stampeding over them. They were quickly catching up, and the space between the ponies and monsters was gradually getting smaller.

 _'They will be on us'_ Blaze realized.

Just as they cleared the burnt field of death and the road leading to the south was visible beneath their feet, the Sergeant skidded to a stop and faced the approaching horde. His comrades along with a few of the towns-ponies stopped and looked at Blaze with concern.

Blaze ordered his comrades, "You boys get these ponies out of here."

The guards, understanding of the situation that was arising from the approaching horde, nodded and left the sergeant, though many looked back. Without fear, Blaze clutched his sword hilt and in one fluid drew his blade, readying the bloodthirsty blade as the horde approached.

Blaze whispered to himself, "For the Solar Princess and the Luna Princess."

He closed his eyes as the wave of death approaching. At that moment, he prayed for someone to save Equestria, he prayed for someone to protect those who Blaze knew he couldn't. Saying the ends of his prayer, the sound of the horde drowning out his voice the guard's eyes shot open, and he charged towards the enemy with a face filled with fury.

In his hand, the blade sang the song of death when the creatures reached him. Cold steel caressed the Satyrs skin, and his sword *Shing* arched down and sunk deep *Splatter* of the gushing fountain of blood that was the goblins.

A satyr wielding a mace, saw an opening as the pony disemboweled one of its brethren and *Clang*smashed into the guard's helmet and sending him *Crash* crashing into a surprised goblin.

As the guard laid dazed on top of the slowly suffocating goblin, blood slowly pouring down his head, the goblins began to jump onto him, their crude knives plunging into the guard's armor.

*Cling* *Clang* *Crackle* *Creak*

Most of the blunt, rust filled weapons failed to penetrate the guard's armor initially, but the pain struck Blaze's chest piece caved in under the weight. The chest piece was thrown away as the goblins peeled away the metal for the flesh, and the knives began *Shik* *Shing* cutting, stabbing and slicing into the white fur of the guard.

Blaze roared, "Get off you bastards!"

His horn began to glow, an orange aura emitting like a torrent from it. The aura quickly collapsed onto itself and sent a pulse of energy exploding outward.

*Boom*

Goblins and satyrs went flying in all direction. Panting, the guard slowly pulled himself off from the ground. Blood was seeping through the cracks of his armor, his life force slowly seeping into the grass at his feet. He felt faint from the loss of blood but forced himself to carry on. Turning back to the guard, he became dwarfed by a creature, whose shadow swallowed his injured form.

The guard cursed, "Oh hay no."

The only Cthulhu that followed the fleeing towns-ponies, had taken the magical attack like a wall; unscathed. Using a massive chunk of roofing it had grabbed from one of the destroyed houses, like a hammer, *Bash* it slammed the wood into the earth. The Cthulhu withdrawing, the makeshift wooden weapon was saturated with bloody clumps of green skin and red gore.

"Close, but not quite."

A voice called out from behind the sickly looking monster. The Cthulhu's eyes went wide and just as it arced the wood around, a flash of orange erupted in front of the turning creature, *Shik* and a finely-honed blade ripped through the tentacled monster larynx.

Sergeant Blaze stood triumphant, watching as the monster tried to cover its bleeding neck, air failing to enter its lungs. The dozens of monsters that had been blown away by the unicorn cautiously approached the bleeding unicorn. The guard, wiping his brow readied his weapons and prepared to fight.

*Shik*

That was until something powerful slammed into his back. Dumbstruck, he stared down and saw a piece of metal that protruded from his chest. Turning, the guard looked at horror at the smirking satyr, in its hands was a crudely carved wooden bow. Notching another arrow, one creak of the wood, one twang of the string, and unable to dodge in time, the guard felt something brush past his ribs. Grinning, ear to ear, the Satyr notched another arrow and sent it flying, this time the arrow *Shik* taking him in the knee. He crumpled to the ground as his kneecap shattered, screaming in pain finally.

Realizing that the guard's leader was defeated, the dozens of remaining monster raced in the direction that the towns-ponies had fled, leaving the guard and the Satyr, who was watching the dying stallion with a grin of delight. Drawing a dagger from its sheath and licking its lips in anticipation, it approached the dying Blaze.

Blaze croaked, "You think you won bastard. The princesses will find you, and they will kill you".

The dagger-wielding Satyr ignored its threat and instead grasped its furry hand around the guard's neck and rising the weakling struggling. Just as the blade was about to plunge into the dying guard, black flames, as black as night, erupted across the surprised creature's body, quickly consuming its entire body. Reeling the monster let go of the guard, and its knife, and began to wail in pain. Blaze landed on his feet but fell to the ground in quick succession as his knee sent waves of pain throughout his body.

Ignoring the lightheadedness that was gracing his head, Blaze smirked as he heard the withering monster scream. It was trying desperately to extinguish the black fire that was killing it, but it only seemed to spread the flames.

Blaze stated with contempt, "Magic's a bitch huh. Ha ... ha ... ha"

After seconds of pain filled screams, their voices were silent, and they toppled over, the fire slowly spreading across the dirt.

Blaze said, "Seems backup is here. Finally."

Blaze observed with a smile as the monster was silent. He did felt that someone was coming closer to him but he didn't felt any fear as he knew that who ever it was, was the one responsible killing the monster.

Blaze said as his vision was darkening, "Please. I beg of you. Save them. Whoever you are."

Just as a shadow loomed over his body, Blaze Champion breathed his last breath, dying in a pool of blood that seeped outward.

The Shadow Clone of Christopher cursed as he was too late to save the guard. Before coming here, he fought and killed all of the monster that were chasing the ponies and guards. He didn't reveal himself to the ponies and simply went for the monsters. After killing them, he heard one more pony who was fighting one monster. He quickly dashed towards the pony but when he reach him, he saw that a monster was about to stab the wounded pony.

The clone's eyes changed into the **Mangekyō Sharingan** and glare at the monster holding the helpless pony.

The clone said, "Amaterasu."

Immediately, the monster's body was covered in black flames who released the pony and tried to put out the fires but it was useless. Whatever the monster did failed to put out the fire. Instead it only further spread across its body and burn its body. The monster screamed as it tried to save itself from the black fire but is was all for nothing. Soon, its screams were silenced as it died and its body was burn to ashes by the black flames.

After the monster was burned to ashes, the black flames then began to spread on the ground and nearby trees, burning them.

The clone glare at the black fire and said, "Extinguish."

With just one word, the black fire that could not be put out by any means, were extinguished in seconds. After that, the clone ran towards the wounded guard but it was too late to save his life.

In the guard's dying breath, he heard what he said, "Please. I beg of you. Save them. Whoever you are."

The clone nodded and closed the dead guard eyes. With the monsters dead, the ponies safe, the clone's job was done but not before taking the dead guards body back to his comrades. The clone silently approached the guards who were protecting the ponies civilians. While keeping himself hidden, he quietly put the body of the dead guard near them and left quickly before they spotted him.

When the guard's eye landed on their dead commander, they ran towards him and cried for him. They have not only lost their commander but he was the one who kept the monster back for them to escape. he will be remembered as the pony who fought a hoard of monster alone for the safety of the ponies.

The clone silently whispered in a sad tone, "Forgive me for being late. But rest assured that I will be keeping your final words. I or more specifically my boss will protect these ponies. Rest in peace. You deserve it."

*Poof*

With that, the clone dispel himself.

Back To Christopher

Just as Christopher was about to reveal himself, he stops when he received the memory of his clone. He was happy that the ponies were safe but he became sad that one guard lost his life in order to keep the monsters back.

Christopher was pulled out of his though when a female pony shouted, "We rather die than become slaves to you monsters".

Christopher looked at this pony and saw that she was a cyan color pony with blue wings and rainbow hair. How did she do that to her own hair?

 _'She looked like the athlete type'_ though Christopher.

Next to her was a normal orange pony with blond hair and a cowboy hat. She looked physically fit and a hard worker. She joined the cyan pony and said, "That right and we will not go down that easily you varmints".

Another one stood up who was a white pony and wore an elegant dress. This one had a white horn with purple curled hair. She supported the other two by saying, "How dare you. You brutes should be ashamed of yourselves for treating a delicate mare with force. Look at what you did to my hair."

 _'What? She thinks that her hair is more important that her life'_ though Christopher.

Suddenly he was caught off guard when a pony zipped it way to the three in an instant and said, "Yeah, you big meanies. I was thinking of giving you all a big "Welcome to Ponyville" party but you destroyed Sugarcube Corner and hurt my friends, so now you can forget about having one".

 _'Whaaaaa? This one was a normal pony and was well ... pink! Pink fur, pink poofy hair, pink poofy tail, pink shirt and pink skirt. She was literally pink! She looked like she was having the worlds biggest sugar rush. And what she said about giving them a party? And how the hell was she avoided detection by his_ _"Hair Sensor"_ _and_ _"Echolocation"_ _'_ though a shocked Christopher.

"Pinkie. I don't think they were expecting any ... if you don't mind me saying" said a quite voice but he clearly heard it. This one was a yellow fur pony with yellow wings and long pink hair and pink tail. When he look at her he saw how cute she was and her shyness only made her more

"HHHHHHNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!?"

 _'What! what! What! What the hell just happened!? He felt like his heart was going to burst due to high level of cuteness'_ though Christopher.

Well, after getting over that ... unique experience, another pony with purple fur, purple horn and pink-streaked indigo hair stood with them saying, "Come on girls. We need to come up with a plan to get everypony away from here safely". Christopher was at least to say that he was impressed with them who still fight even thought they know they cannot win.

 _'And did she say any"pony"'_ though Christopher.

This is how these six looked like.

The Worm was not pleased at all for defying it which made it furious and what it said next only fueled his anger.

The Worm said, "You dare defy me you insignificant pony. I'll have your heads for this! But I don't want to lose valuable slaves so how about I give you a little ... entertainment!"

The ponies were confused what it was talking when the Worm gave a signal to two of the monsters. One monster brought three young ponies wrapped in chains. One was white fur with lavender and pink-striped hair with a horn. The other one was orange fur, with wings and purple hair. The last one was a normal yellow fur pony with red hair and a pink hair bow.

This is who the three fillies looked like.

When the fillies saw the other ponies, they shouted "Rarity/Rainbow Dash/Apple Jack help us!". The other ponies immediately started shouting "let them go you monsters or I am going to take you all down in 10 sec flat", "you let them go right this instant", "keep your filthy hands of my little sister you varmints" and stuff. From their shouts Christopher he confirmed that they were the younger siblings of the ponies.

Then a Cthulhu came dragging a really bruised pony and throw him in front of the Worm. He examined the wounded pony closely a found that it was not a pony at all but a reptilian like being who had purple and green spines and a tail. The purple pony screamed "Spike" when she saw him.

He came out of his thought with what he heard next. The Worm raised its left arm and pointed at the children and said, "These ponies are weak and useless, so I will make a show out of them. Chain them up on the ground and leave them".

The monster did that and left them. The Worm turned its attention to the bruised reptilian whose name is Spike and said, "You on the other hand are not useless for being a dragon. So you will live as a slave but if you go against us then there will only more pain and suffering for you".

 _'A dragon? That reptilian was a fucking biped dragon! So let get this straight, the world that he is on not only has monsters, and magical beings like the ponies but also dragons and Manticores as well. What next? A wolf made of wood or a hydra that can regenerate its lost heads?'_ though a sarcastic Christopher.

The Worm then diverted his attention to the five ponies and said , "You want to know what I'm going to do to them? Heh ... heh .. heh".

The ponies were afraid to know what this thing was going to do to the children.

The Worm continued, "I am going to kill them for being useless"!

The ponies were shocked the the monster was going to kill the children and immediately the shy pony, the elegant white pony and the purple pony stared to beg the monsters to spare the fillies life but their pleas were ignored. The cyan pony, the orange pony and the pink pony charged towards the young ones, hoping that they could somehow save them but were immediately subdued by other monsters. Spike could only watch in horror as the Worm began to charge a spell while aiming at the three children. Spike could not even move as all of his limbs were broken.

After hearing what the Worm said, Christopher became so enraged that the ground beneath his feet started to crack due to the energy he was releasing. He changed his plans from "beating the crap out of the monsters" to "Kill them. Slaughter them. Don't let even one of these things left alive. They don't deserve to live."

In the mean time the children lost hope when they saw they could not be saved. The orange filly with tears streaming from her eyes looked at the other two and said,"Well girls I'm glad to be your friend and I enjoyed my time with you both".

The Yellow filly with tears in her eyes said, "And I'm glad that your my friends when I was alone".

The white filly spoke while crying, "And I ***sob*** I ***sob* *sob*** I love you girls for ***sob*** for being by best friends ***sob***. I'm going to ***sob*** miss you all".

The three of them hugged each other tightly while crying and said together, "Cutie Mark Crusaders forever".

Then the Worm fired its spell towards them. When the spell was about to reach them, the white one prayed in a low voice which the others could not hear

The white filly whispered, "Please somepony any"one", help us.".

After saying this she closed her eyes and waited for her demise but at the same time hoped for someone to hear her prayer and come and save her and her friends.

"I hear it ... your voice."

*Boooom*.


End file.
